deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethandabomb/Spock vs. Han Solo
Spock...the human-Vulcan hybrid Star Fleet Commander! VS. Han Solo...a Corellian smuggler destined to help the Rebel Alliance defeat the Galactic Empire! Who...is...deadliest? Warriors Han Solo Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. Solo became a smuggler, then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized''Millennium Falcon'', which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded. Spock Spock was born in 2230, in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan. Spock graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2251. As a young lieutenant he served as science officer on board the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701) under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. In 2254 he was a witness of Pike's capture by the inhabitants of Talos IV. He was promoted to first officer when Captain James T. Kirk took command of the vessel in 2265. He served in that role during Kirk's legendary five-year mission (2265-2270). During this mission the Kirk-Spock-McCoy trio formed their legendary friendship. Spock often served as the logical, cerebral side of Kirk opposing the emotional Dr. McCoy. Spock was eventually promoted to Captain and, under supervision at Starfleet Academy of one Admiral James T. Kirk, trained new junior officers. In 2293 Spock played a pivotal role in the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Eventually Spock left Starfleet to become a Vulcan Ambassador. Weapons GAhnWoon1.jpg|Ahn-woon treknobabble29.jpg|Vulcan nerve pinch Unknown-888.jpeg|Type 2 Phaser Unknownturtles.jpeg|Type 3 Phaser Unknown-267u9.jpeg|DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol imageshcd.jpeg|Vibroblade star-wars-a-new-hope-imperial-stormtrooper-blaster-e-11-sterling-original-prop-01.jpg|Blaster Rifle X-Factors Han Solo/Spock 70-Strategy-95 90-Boldness-50 80-Leadership-80 70-Intelligence-99 50-Discipline-99 85-Generalship-80 75-Hand-to-hand combat-85 Battle Spock/S Han Solo/HS Spock and four Entirprise crewmen are out on the deserts of Vulcan, looking for a reported smugler ship that has landed in the area. One of the Enterprise crew spots a large, unidentified ship close to a dune. 2 crewmen stalk towards the ship, as the remaining 2 and Spock wait over the dune. Suddenly, the ship, it's proper name, the Millenium Falcon, fires a proton torpedo and obliterates one of the crewmen. S-4 The other crewmember blasts an alliance member with his type 3 phaser. HS-4 Han Solo then walks down the boarding ramp of the Falcon, and nonchalatnly fires his DL-44 into the crewman's chest, killing him instantly. S-3 Quickly, Spock sends one of his men to advance to quietly kill one of the Alliance members, who were then circling the Falcon. Spock then sends another of his men back through the desert. The crewmember near the Falcon takes out his Type 2 phaser, and blasts one of the Alliance members. HS-3 The crewman then quickly rolls out of the line of fire of Han Solo's DL-44 and shoots the other Alliance member before being shot in the chest by Solo. HS-2 S-2 Spock quietly rises up from the dune and raises his type 3 phaser. He snipes one of the Alliance mebers. HS-1 Solo runs toward the dune, enraged at the loss of his companions. He pulls out his vibroblade as he reaches the top, and Spock pulls out his Ahn-woon. The two clash weapons, and the Ahn-woon ensnares the vibroblade, sending it spinning away. Solo quickly draws his blaster rifle, and shoots the ahn-woon out of Spock's hands. Spock runs at Solo, dodging the blasts from the rifle. As Spock approaches, Han drops the rifle and takes on a fighting stance. Spock quickly punches Solo in the temple, and Solo lunges and misses with his punch. Taking the advantage, Spock puts his hand on Solo's shoulder and slowly starts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Paralyzed, Solo can only watch as spock's grip tightens. Suddenly, large amounts of sand are thrown up, by the now idling Enterprise, and Solo uses this to his advantage, punching Spock in the jaw. Spock staggers back, and Solo runs for the Falcon. Spock is then beamed up to the Enterprise, and the Vulcan activates a proton torpedo that annhilates the Falcon and Solo. Winner Spock Category:Blog posts